edfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash of the Idiots
Clash of the Idiots is a game on the US Cartoon Network website. The player is the Masked Mumbler (Edd) who has to defeat Lee Kanker 3 times so The Kanker Sisters will finally leave him alone. Gameplay The game is played by selecting five moves in a menu before each round. Each move has a different chance of success and do varying amounts of damage. If three attacks in a row are successful, a super move is unlocked. Edd's Moves *'Flying Buttress:' The Masked Mumbler jumps up and crushes Lee with his butt. *'Rejuvenate:' Nazz comes out and kisses The Masked Mumbler, making him heal. *'Trash Can Block:' Eddy puts a garbage can over the Masked Mumbler to protect him from Lee's attacks. *'Steamroller:' The Masked Mumbler rolls over Lee like a steam roller. *'Monkey Mangler:' The Masked Mumbler turns into a monkey and jumps on Lee. *'Pile Driver:' The Masked Mumbler goes on his hands with his feet turning into a metal hammer that hit Lee like she is a nail. Unlockable moves *'Snake Squeeze Hold:' (unlocked after the first level) The Masked Mumbler turns into a snake and squeezes Lee. *'Super Belly Flop:' (unlocked after the first level) The Masked Mumbler jumps on Lee with his belly, crushing her. *'Stink Foot Surprise:' (unlocked after the second level) The Masked Mumbler takes off his sock and puts his stinky foot in Lee's face. *'The Big Bad Bomb Drop:' (unlocked after the second level) The Masked Mumbler turns into a bomb and bombs Lee. Lee's Moves *'Pizza Dough:' Lee grabs the Masked Mumbler and spins him around while throwing him up in the air. *'Jump Rope:' Lee stretches the Masked Mumbler out and plays jump rope with him as the rope. *'Knot:' Lee ties the Masked Mumbler into a knot. *'Trash Can Block:' Same as Masked Mumbler's move. *'Workout:' Lee gets a giant weight and works out, healing herself. *'Noogies:' Lee gives the Masked Mumbler a noogie. Lee's Unlocked Moves *'Plunger:' (unlocked after the first level) Lee plunges the Masked Mumbler into the ground. *'Kiss Kiss:' (unlocked after the first level) Lee kisses the Masked Mumbler. *'Tornado:' (unlocked after the second level) Lee grabs the Masked Mumbler and spins him around like a tornado. *'Accordion:' (unlocked after the second level) Lee grabs the Masked Mumbler and plays him like an accordion. Super Move *'Edd:' Ed and Eddy enter the fight and knock Lee down with their arms. *'Lee:' Marie and May approach and stampede Edd. Trivia *The Clash of the Idiot stage was included in M.U.G.E.N but unknown it if has a download link. *The background music intentionally sounds like the Survivor song Eye of the Tiger. *This game is based on the wrestling match seen in "Tag Yer Ed". **Edd's Super Belly Flop, Snake Squeeze Hold, and Trash Can Block are based on his moves from said match and Ed wore the same boot on his head from the match during the Eds' Super Move. *The game's title is a reference to the 1981 film, Clash of the Titans. *Marie is slightly off-model. *Everyone in the show appears in this game (Edd as "The Masked Mumbler", Lee as his opponent, Eddy as Edd's assistant and part of the super move, Ed as the one holding the game's instructions and part of the super move, Marie as Lee's assistant and part of the super move, May as part of the super move, Nazz as part of Edd's "Rejuvenate" move, and the rest of the kids and Plank as spectators). *When Lee uses the Trash Can Block, Edd will always attempt to attack using the Flying Buttress. When he uses the Trash Can Block, however, Lee will attempt to attack with Plunger. **When doing their victory final attacks, Lee will also use Plunger, while Edd will use Super Belly Flop. *Lee, Marie and Rolf have white teeth instead of their usual colors: yellow and blue (Lee), yellow (Marie), and green (Rolf). Gallery COTIInstruct.png|Edd gets a massage while reading the instructions. COTISelect.png|Select your moves. EdsSuperMoveLeeGoesDown.png|The Eds' super move. KankersSuperMoveTrampleEdd.png|The Kankers' super move. COTIKnot.png|Oh, that's knot good. COTINoogies.png|Noogie time! COTISteam.png|Roll over Beethoven, and tell Tchaikovsky the news! COTIWorkout.png|See, Nazz isn't the only one who exercises. COTIKiss.png|Edd would do this every day if this was his reward. COTIPizza.png|It's Pizza Night in Peach Creek! COTILeeBlock.png|Butt-blocked. COTIPile.png|DRIVE that pile! COTIButt.png|Is there a move more humiliating than having someone drive their butt into your face? COTIDisGonnaSuck.png|FINISH HER! COTIWinRoundOne.png|That's a win for the Masked Mumbler! COTINextLevel.png|A win against Lee moves you on to the next round. COTISnake.png|Edd may be spineless, but that just helps him strangle you. COTIBelly.png|Belly flop into the Kanker Pit! COTIMonkey.png|Wow, Edd's really going ape over Lee's new look! COTIEddBlock.png|Maybe Edd should just do this whenever the Kankers come around. COTIKissKiss.png|Need a trash can, Sockhead? Or do you just need a room? COTIBomb.png|I know the Kankers are evil, but bringing out nukes...well, that's just going a bit too far. Especially for a pacifist like you, Edd! COTIStink.png|So this is the guy who continually complains about everyone's hygiene? What a hypocrite! COTIPlunger.png|Well, I guess Lee's cleaning the toilet... COTITornado.png|Now that she's unclogged your toilet, how about a game of Twister? COTIJump.png|No Twister? Then how about a game of jump rope? COTIAccordion.png|"I love this music, it is so shiny!" COTIPlayAgain.png|You won all three rounds! COTIYouSuckLoser.png|You lost. COTIThrashed.png|Wanna play again after that merciless beating? See also *''Tag Yer Ed'' *Wrestling Match *Masked Mumbler External links *Play Clash of the Idiots (US Cartoon Network Website) Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:The Real World